Historias de una Black
by ladyluna10
Summary: Narcissa Black aprendió desde pequeña cómo debía comportarse, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y las cosas no siempre salen como se planean. Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares que reconozcas pertenecen a JK Rowling. Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Infancia

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares que reconozcas pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "Lo bueno viene de a cuatro" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **Infancia**

\- Narcissa, deja de corretear y ven aquí inmediatamente.

La voz de su madre hizo que la pequeña rubia de 7 años se detuviera en seco y suspirara. ¿Qué querría ahora? Se acercó a ella con desgana, pero con su mejor mirada de niña buena dibujada en la cara.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó, intentando que no notara el tono molesto de su voz.

\- No puedes seguir jugando.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No eres una cría, ya empiezas a tener una edad y debes aprender cuál es tu lugar.

\- Pero, madre, yo quiero jugar con mis amigos.

\- No insistas. Estás dejándonos en evidencia, siéntate con tus hermanas y empieza a comportarte como una señorita. Esto es una reunión de la alta sociedad, no una vulgar fiesta campestre. – La sujetó del brazo y empezó a tirar de ella hacia la mesa.

\- Pero, madre, todos…

\- ¿Todos? – La cortó antes de que pudiera seguir protestando. – El niño de los Malfoy y algún otro muchacho más, pero todas las chicas están sentadas, como debe ser. No nos dejes en ridículo, Narcissa.

\- De acuerdo, madre…

Tomó asiento junto a Andromeda, que sujetó su mano bajo la mesa y le dio un apretón de ánimo. A ella tampoco le gustaban aquellas reuniones en lo que lo único que podía hacer era permanecer sentada en silencio.

\- Ya mismo nos iremos, no te preocupes. – Le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. – Bella tiene que terminar de recoger las cosas para ir a Hogwarts.

Ella asintió lentamente. No quería irse, quería seguir jugando con Lucius y los demás, ¿por qué no podía? Nunca podía hacer las cosas que le apetecían. Le encantaba correr descalza por el césped en verano, pero su madre no se lo permitía porque las señoritas no corren ni, mucho menos, van descalzas; adoraba tumbarse bajo el sol y contemplar las nubes, pero ella siempre le repetía que si hacía eso su piel se estropearía y se llenaría de horribles marcas y pecas y la obligaba a regresar al interior o cubrirse. Sabía que era una Black y que eso implicaba ciertas cosas – aunque todavía no estaba muy segura de cuáles exactamente –, pero aún así no llegaba a comprender por qué los chicos podían jugar e ir de un lugar a otro y ella y sus hermanas debían quedarse quietas todo el tiempo.

\- ¡Cissy!

Giró la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Lucius. El rubio corría hacia ella con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios pero, al mismo tiempo, con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Por qué no juegas ya?

\- Mi madre no me deja. – Se encogió de hombros antes de añadir, tratando de imitar el tono que siempre usaban tanto Druella como Bellatrix. – Soy una señorita, Lucius, y no puedo correr, ni ensuciarme, ni hacer cosas de chicos.

\- ¿Entonces no vas a jugar más con nosotros? – Le preguntó, algo sorprendido.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Y si hablo yo con tu madre? – Sugirió. – ¡A lo mejor puedo convencerla!

\- Lucius, no.

Narcissa intentó detenerlo, pero él fue más rápido y echó a correr hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los adultos. Se puso de pie y lo siguió, pero no logró alcanzarlo a tiempo.

\- ¡Señora Black! – Tanto Druella como Walburga se giraron al escuchar el grito y la madre de la chica frunció el ceño, consciente de que se estaba refiriendo a ella.

\- ¡Lucius! – La señora Malfoy, visiblemente azorada, se puso de pie y agarró a su hijo del brazo. – ¿Qué son esos gritos? ¿Dónde has dejado tus modales? ¡Y mira cómo te has puesto! ¡Abraxas, dile algo a tu hijo!

\- Pero, madre…

\- Pero nada. – Lo cortó la mujer.

\- Lucius, deja de comportarte como un crío y siéntate. – Intervino Abraxas Malfoy.

\- Pero, padre…

\- Deja de protestar y compórtate de una vez.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Druella. – La señora Malfoy suspiró. – Creo que tienes razón, va siendo hora de que empiecen a actuar como lo que son.

\- Como te he dicho, querida, un poco de disciplina nunca viene mal. – La mujer sonrió al decir aquello. – Así nuestros hijos seguirán nuestros pasos y se convertirán en personas de provecho.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. – El señor Malfoy asintió. – Y ahora, vamos, Lucius.

El chico refunfuñó un poco, pero finalmente asintió y tomó asiento. Narcissa, preocupada, se acercó a él, pero su madre la vio antes de que llegara a sentarse y volvió a cogerla del brazo.

\- Vuelve con tus hermanas.

\- Madre, no vamos a seguir jugando, solo a estar aquí sentados. – Se apresuró a decir. No entendía por qué no podía quedarse con el chico.

\- Ya me has oído, vuelve con Andromeda y Bellatrix y aprende de ellas. – Bajó el tono de voz para que los demás no pudiera escucharla. – No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero.

\- De acuerdo, madre.

Intercambió una última mirada con Lucius mientras se encogía de hombros antes de regresar con las otras dos chicas. Cygnus Black se acercó a su esposa entonces y la miró con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿No crees que estás siendo muy dura con ella? – Le preguntó en voz baja.

\- Debe aprender, igual que Andromeda. – Contestó. – Que sea tu favorita no la exime de cumplir ciertas responsabilidades. Cuanto antes comprenda que su felicidad está supeditada a un bien mayor y al interés de los Black, mejor le irán las cosas. – Suspiró y relajó levemente la postura. – Quiero muchísimo a Narcissa, es mi pequeña, pero precisamente por eso no voy a permitir que se enamore sin mi consentimiento y, mucho menos, que corrompan su pureza así que, de momento, más le vale mantenerse alejada de ese Malfoy.


	2. Juventud

**Juventud**

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

Narcissa se levantó del sofá y no pudo evitar suspirar, aliviada, al ver a Lucius entrar al salón. Llegaba con tres horas de retraso y, teniendo en cuenta que sabía que estaba en una misión, la rubia se había puesto en lo peor.

\- Las cosas se complicaron un poco pero, tranquila, todo está bien. – Se apresuró a decir. Ella negó con la cabeza y él se acercó para poder abrazarla. La rubia se relajó levemente al sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, pero todavía notaba una fuerte opresión en su pecho. – No volverá a pasarme nada, te lo prometo. Lo de ese día fue algo aislado, no volverán a alcanzarme.

\- No puedes estar seguro de eso. – Se separó de él y bajó la mirada. – Me conformo con saber que estás bien, había empezado a preocuparme.

\- Siento mucho el retraso. – Le dio un beso en la frente y ambos sonrieron levemente. – ¿Cómo van los preparativos, Cissy? ¿Se han puesto muy pesadas nuestras madres?

\- Ya sabes cómo son. – Se encogió de hombros. A sus 21 años estaba más que acostumbrada a las excentricidades de la familia Black y, algunas, incluso las había asumido como si fueran normales. – Quieren que todo salga perfecto y no pueden permitir ni un detalle al azar.

\- ¿Y tú qué opinas de eso?

\- Que hacen bien. Después de posponer esta boda dos veces no podemos permitirnos fallos.

Lucius lanzó una carcajada antes de apoyar una mano en la barbilla de la chica y acercarse para besarla. Ella sonrió en mitad del beso sin poder evitarlo y se puso de puntillas para quedar a su misma altura. No se separaron hasta que un carraspeo los detuvo. Se giraron, completamente rojos para encontrarse con las miradas un poco molestas de las madres de ambos.

\- Me alegra ver que por fin has llegado, Lucius. – Dijo la señora Malfoy. – Tenemos muchísimas cosas que hacer todavía así que, ¡en marcha!

Las dos mujeres se desaparecieron y ellos, cogiéndose de la mano, no tardaron en imitarlas. Aparecieron en el Callejón Diagon y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la primera de las tiendas que debían visitar: la pastelería.

\- Buenas tardes. – Los saludó el dependiente, saliendo de detrás del mostrador de forma apresurada. – Es un placer volver a verlos a todos. Señorita Black, está usted radiante.

\- Muchas gracias. – Respondió la rubia. – Veníamos a terminar de ultimar los detalles de la tarta de bodas como acordamos.

\- Lo recuerdo. Tomen asiento, por favor. – Les indicó una mesa con cuatro sillas. Retiró un par de sillas con amabilidad y las señaló. – Permítanme, señoras. Por cierto, ustedes también están espectaculares hoy.

Se sentaron y él volvió al interior de la tienda. No tardó en salir con una bandeja en la que había trozos de tarta de diversos sabores.

\- Aquí tienen. Estos son nuestros pasteles más demandados, espero que les gusten. Tenemos chocolate, red velvet, vainilla, violetas y limón.

Cogieron las cucharas y empezaron a probar. Narcissa se dirigió directamente al trozo de chocolate. Siempre había sido su sabor favorito y no pudo evitar recordar que también era el de su hermana. Con todo esto de la boda la echaba más de menos que nunca. Le encantaría que estuviera allí con ella, que fuera una de sus damas de honor y le diera consejos, pero sus caminos se habían separado mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora Andromeda no era más que una traidora a la sangre casada con un sangre sucia y con una hija mestiza y ella estaba a punto de convertirse en la señora Malfoy. No podía perder el tiempo pensando en imposibles.

\- Narcissa, ¿me estás escuchando? – La voz de Druella la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Claro, madre. – Mintió, manteniéndole la mirada. Con el paso de los años se había convertido en una experta en el arte de mentir y la gente era incapaz de saber si lo que decía era verdad o no. Probablemente el único al que no podía engañar era a Lucius.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con usted, señora Black. – Intervino el rubio, rápidamente. Sabía que no tenía ni idea de lo que la mujer había dicho y que ella esperaba una respuesta. – El bizcocho de vainilla es exquisito, pero creo que es demasiado simple para la boda, ¿no te parece, Cissy?

\- A mí me gusta el de chocolate.

\- No es adecuado. – La mujer negó con la cabeza. – Quizás el de limón sea el mejor para la ocasión.

\- ¿Y qué decís del de red velvet? – Preguntó la señora Malfoy.

\- También me gusta aunque… - Lucius se quedó callado y apretó los labios antes de llevarse la mano al antebrazo contrario. Narcissa suspiró al entender qué sucedía: el Lord lo reclamaba. Tomó una bocanada de aire y pidió perdón a las tres con la mirada antes de ponerse de pie. – Tengo que marcharme, lo lamento.

\- Claro, hijo, no te preocupes. – Su madre sonrió levemente. – El deber es lo primero.

\- Te acompañaré fuera. – La rubia se puso de pie y soltó su servilleta sobre la mesa. – Elijan el sabor que quieran, el de red velvet es exquisito y el de limón delicioso, lo dejo en sus manos.

Los dos chicos salieron de la pastelería sin despedirse siquiera del dependiente y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a un callejón algo más apartado.

\- ¿Por qué vuelve a reclamarte? ¿Qué quiere ahora? ¡Acabas de llegar! – Protestó, incapaz de contenerse más.

\- Cissy, sabes que las cosas son complicadas. – Se encogió de hombros, sin saber que más decir.

\- Hay más gente a su servicio, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ir tú?

\- Es una buena señal, eso quiere decir que me tiene en alta estima. – La cogió de las manos y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna. – Nos beneficiará.

\- Ya, pero…

\- Pero nada. – La cortó antes de que pudiera añadir nada más. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y acarició su mejilla. – Terminad los preparativos vosotras, sé que lo haréis muy bien y la boda será espectacular.

\- De acuerdo. – Asintió finalmente, tragándose sus palabras como siempre le habían enseñado a hacer. Las buenas damas sabían cuál era su lugar o eso la habían obligado a aprender desde pequeña.

\- No te pongas así, no me gusta verte enfadada.

\- No lo estoy. – Respondió. – Solo me fastidia que tus misiones interfieran con nuestros planes de boda.

\- Es mi deber, Cissy. – Volvió a besarla. – Te veré en cuanto regrese de mi reunión con el Lord o mi misión.

\- Ten mucho cuidado.

\- Por supuesto.

Un último beso y se desapareció, dejando a la rubia sola en aquel callejón y con una enorme sensación de desasosiego. Estaba de acuerdo con las ideas del Lord y quería acabar con los sangre sucia y los muggles – no era ninguna traidora – pero, aún así, lo único que deseaba era que Lucius no tuviera que salir todos los días a jugarse la vida por aquella maldita causa.


	3. Madurez

**Madurez**

El Señor Tenebroso había regresado. Lord Voldemort se había hecho con el control del Ministerio de Magia y los mortífagos habían vuelto al poder. O, al menos, todos lo habían hecho salvo los Malfoy. Narcissa sabía que no eran buenos tiempos para su familia: el Lord los había degradado casi por completo, Lucius acababa de escapar de Azkaban y Draco llevaba un año con la marca. Pensar en su hijo hacía que sintiera una pequeña punzada de miedo en el estómago. Su pequeño no tendría que haber pasado por todo aquello, no tendría que llevar esa pesada carga por culpa de los errores que ella y Lucius habían cometido. El año anterior había sido horrible tanto para él como para ella que veía, impotente, cómo su marido se consumía en prisión mientras obligaban a su hijo a llevar a cabo una misión prácticamente suicida. Y lo peor era que sabía que aquello estaba lejos de acabar y que, a partir de ese momento, todo iría cuesta abajo. La Mansión Malfoy se había convertido en el cuartel general de los mortífagos y ellos eran meros intrusos en su propio hogar.

\- Cissy, debemos bajar, el Señor Tenebroso nos reclama. – Dijo Lucius, entrando en el dormitorio principal en el que la mujer se había refugiado durante un par de horas.

\- ¿Qué quiere ahora? – Preguntó, negando con la cabeza y sin moverse de la cama.

\- No me lo ha dicho, pero no debemos hacerle esperar. Ya está bastante enfadado con nosotros.

\- Por tu culpa. – No pudo evitar que esas palabras salieran de su boca y tuvo que apartar la mirada al ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos del rubio. – Lo siento.

\- Narcissa, yo no quería que nada de este pasara. ¿Crees que lo he hecho a propósito? Lo único que quise siempre fue garantizar tu seguridad y la de Draco. – Replicó él, ignorando su disculpa. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. – No puedo creerme que me acuses de esta manera.

Y entonces todo estalló. La mujer se puso de pie y empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que llevaba años callando. Toda la verdad.

\- ¡Es que estoy harta de todo, Lucius! Estoy harta de ese desgraciado, de esta estúpida causa y de esta maldita guerra. ¡Solo quiero vivir en paz con mi familia! ¿Tan difícil es?

\- Baja la voz, cualquiera podría oírte y la situación sería aún peor. – Le pidió, preocupado. Se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo. – Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que tener un poco más de paciencia.

\- Ya he tenido demasiada. – Lo cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada más. – Llevo demasiado tiempo callando todo lo que opino. "Que si las señoritas no hacen eso", "que si las buenas chicas no hablan en las reuniones de los adultos", "que si las damas saben siempre cómo comportarse". Estoy cansada, Lucius. Primero era la señorita Black y después la señora Malfoy y jamás he podido decir todo lo que tenía que decir, todo lo que sentía, pero eso se h acabado.

\- Narcissa, no es un buen momento para tener una pataleta.

\- ¿Crees que esto es una pataleta? – Lo apartó de ella y empezó a andar por la habitación. – A veces creo que no eres capaz de ver más allá de él.

\- No quiero que vosotros paguéis mis errores.

\- ¡Ya los estamos pagando! – Replicó, cada vez más enfadada. – ¿No ves lo que le están haciendo a nuestro hijo?

\- ¿Y crees que eso no me corroe por dentro? ¿Crees que es fácil para mí ver por todo lo que Draco está teniendo que pasar porque yo no fui capaz de llevar a cabo una sencilla misión? Cissy, si no seguimos sus órdenes todo empeorará.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – Suspiró y dejó caer los hombros hacia delante, abatida. Ni siquiera era capaz de mantener su pose erguida y señorial ya. – Es que no puedo más, Lucius…

\- Aguanta solo un poco. – Se acercó a ella de nuevo y la abrazó. La rubia enterró la cara en su cuello y él acarició su pelo con esa dulzura que demostraba solo con ella. – Le diré que te encuentras indispuesta y no puedes bajar.

\- No quiero que mientas por mí. – Murmuró.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Eres un pésimo mentiroso, acabaríamos todos muertos si nuestras vidas dependieran de una mentira tuya. – Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Se separó de él y lo miró con determinación. – Bajaré contigo a esa maldita reunión.

\- No digas que es una maldita reunión delante de los demás. – Los dos sonrieron levemente sin poder evitarlo.

\- Tranquilo, Lucius, sé perfectamente qué debo y no debo decir. Por desgracia, aprendí esa lección demasiado bien. – Lo besó con dulzura y, cuando se separaron, él acarició su mejilla. – Conseguiremos salir de esta con vida.

\- ¿Tú serías capaz? – Le preguntó, con sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

\- ¿De qué? – Frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Se refería a salir con vida?

\- De mentirle al Señor Tenebroso. – Aclaró. – Es muy poderoso y nadie puede ocultar sus pensamientos de él. Es imposible mentirle, ni siquiera tú podrías.

\- O eso crees tú. – Sonrió levemente. – Si es por ti y por Draco sería capaz de mirarle a los ojos y decirle la mayor de las mentiras sin titubear ni un instante. Soy la mejor de las mentirosas, ni siquiera él podría descubrirme. Si todo dependiera de mí, vosotros dos ya estaríais lejos y a salvo.

\- Creo… creo que entonces tú estás al mando de todo esto a partir de ahora. – Murmuró, sorprendiéndola un poco aunque, siendo sinceros, ella llevaba ya bastante tiempo encargándose de mantener a su familia a salvo. – A la mierda la causa, ¿qué debemos hacer?

\- En primer lugar, bajar a ese encuentro.

\- ¿Y después?

\- Ya iremos planeando qué hacer sobre la marcha.

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió sin imaginarse que, pocos meses después, acabaría traicionando al Señor Tenebroso y engañándole mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos para salvar la vida de su hijo y que, gracias a ese gesto de valor, libraría a su familia de pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban.


	4. Vejez

**Vejez**

Habían pasado muchos años desde aquellos acontecimientos. Muchísimos. Narcissa había dejado de ser aquella niña que no entendía el por qué de las cosas, aquella joven que solo quería complacer a su familia, incluso aquella mujer que decidió desafiar a su propio bando para salvar a aquellos que más le importaban en el mundo. Ahora era una anciana que vivía feliz y en paz y que había dejado de guardar silencio.

Sintió la mano de Lucius buscando la suya y entrelazó sus dedos antes de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. Estaban en San Mungo, en una sala de espera que habían preparado especialmente para ellos mientras Rose Weasley (ahora Malfoy), la esposa de su nieto, daba a luz a su cuarto hijo. Junto a ella estaban sentados su hijo y su nuera y, justo en frente, una parte de la familia Weasley.

\- ¿No lleva mucho tiempo ya ahí dentro? – Preguntó Albus Potter un poco preocupado. – Caro no tardó tanto en el último parto y a ella debería costarle menos, ha tenido más hijos.

\- Cada persona es un mundo. – Murmuró su cuñada, Lizzy Collins. Aunque intentaba fingir tranquilidad estaba bastante preocupada por su mejor amiga. – Seguro que todo va bien, no te preocupes.

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio hasta que, de repente, se escuchó un fuerte llanto por toda la planta. Hermione abrazó emocionada a su marido y muchos se pusieron de pie de un salto sin poder evitarlo.

\- Un bisnieto más. – Murmuró Narcissa entonces, con una radiante sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Los Malfoy siempre habían tenido un único hijo, pero las cosas habían cambiado con la llegada de aquella pelirroja.

\- ¿Crees que será niño o niña? – Le preguntó el hombre, que todavía podía recordar perfectamente el momento en el que le dijeron que el primogénito de Scorpius era, más bien, una primogénita. La primera heredera en la historia de los Malfoy aunque, en la práctica, al final sería su hermano quien heredaría la mansión y transmitiría el apellido.

\- No tengo ni idea. – Se encogió de hombros. – Me gustaría otra niña, aunque Orion sería entonces el único chico. Lyra y Cassie ya se tienen la una a la otra, sería genial que él pudiera tener también un hermano.

\- Supongo que pronto saldremos de dudas.

Por suerte, Scorpius no tardó en salir a la sala. Sus suegros y sus padres fueron los primeros en acercarse para preguntarle por el bebé y por su esposa.

\- Ambas están bien, Rose un poco cansada, pero es normal. – Respondió, con una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¿Ambas? – Astoria lanzó un pequeño grito de alegría. – ¿Otra niña?

\- Sí, mamá.

\- ¡Qué alegría! ¿Cuándo podremos verla?

\- En seguida. – Desvió la mirada hacia el lugar en el que sus abuelos estaban sentados y le dedicó a la mujer una sonrisa. – Pero nos gustaría que la abuela fuera la primera en pasar a verla.

\- ¿Yo? – Preguntó, emocionada.

\- Sí. – Su nieto asintió. – Vamos.

Narcissa se levantó de su asiento y caminó tras su nieto hasta llegar a la habitación a la que acaban de llevar a Rose. La pelirroja le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al verla atravesar la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Le preguntó.

\- Bien, muy bien. Me alegra que ya esté con nosotros. – Contestó con una sonrisa. – ¿Lyra, Orion y Cassie están dando mucho la lata?

\- La esposa de tu primo Albus vino hace un rato para ver cómo iba todo y se los llevó. – Contestó. – Estaban agotados.

\- Menos mal. – Asintió lentamente, pero no perdió su sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas mientras traen a la peque, abuela? – Scorpius señaló la butaca junto a la cama. – No tardarán mucho, pero debes estar cansada.

\- Sí, no me conviene pasar mucho tiempo de pie. – Contestó, tomando asiento. – ¿Cómo vais a llamarla al final? ¿Tenéis ya el nombre pensado?

\- Eso es una sorpresa, Narcissa. – Rose sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Sorpresa? – Enarcó ambas cejas.

\- En cuanto la conozcas te lo diremos. – Añadió el rubio. – Ya la verás, es una niña preciosa.

\- Como todas las vuestras, jamás he visto niñas más bonitas.

\- Pasión de abuela.

\- Puede ser, pero me gusta considerarme una persona imparcial.

Los tres empezaron a reír y, justo entonces, la puerta se abrió y una sanadora entró con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una elegante tela con el escudo de los Malfoy bordado.

\- Aquí os la traigo. – Dijo antes de depositarla en los brazos de su padre. – Todo está perfecto, es una niña muy sana.

\- Genial.

\- ¿La mamá cómo se encuentra?

\- Bien, bueno, normal. No siento nada extraño. – Contestó Rose.

\- De acuerdo entonces. Volveré en un rato para ver cómo seguís pero, de momento, no tenéis de qué preocuparos.

\- Muchas gracias.

La mujer se fue y Scorpius acercó la niña a su abuela que la cogió con gran cuidado.

\- Abuela, te presento a la pequeña Carina Narcissa Malfoy.

\- ¿Narcissa? – Preguntó, sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban un poco y sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Eres una de las mujeres más valientes que conozco. – Su nieto se agachó junto a ella. – Sin ti yo no estaría aquí hoy, no quedaría ni rastro de esta familia. Te mereces mucho más que esto, para mí eres una heroína de guerra le pese a quien le pese, y este es nuestro pequeño homenaje.

\- No sé ni qué deciros…

\- No digas nada. – Él se encogió de hombros. – Lo único "malo" es que Rose cree que va a ser pelirroja.

\- La primera Malfoy pelirroja. – Acunó a la niña en sus brazos y le dedicó una mirada cargada de cariño. – Bueno, tampoco hubo ninguna Black rubia antes de que yo naciera.

\- Supongo que tendréis eso en común, aunque yo espero que sean muchas cosas más.

La mujer siguió acunando a su bisnieta sin apartar sus ojos de ella. Era tan pequeña y frágil. Lo único que quería en ese momento era que esa niña tuviera una buena vida, que nadie la obligara a callar ni le impusiera unas ideas ajenas. Quería que fuera feliz y que amara a quien quisiera e hiciera lo que quisiera. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo debido a ese último pensamiento. Los años la habían cambiado, las guerras habían hecho que se cuestionara todo lo que sus padres le habían inculcado y el reencuentro con Andromeda había hecho que dejara de juzgar a los demás por sus decisiones. Para ella la familia siempre había sido lo primero y seguiría siéndolo mientras viviera pero, en ese momento, también sabía que, sin felicidad, nunca podríamos llegar a nada. Así que lo único que deseaba era que su pequeña Carina Narcissa pudiera alzar la voz y brillar tanto como deseara.


End file.
